


The Way to Your Heart

by bolobolo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolobolo/pseuds/bolobolo
Summary: 就算在每晚的梦中，波尔克·贾利亚德以铠之巨人之力替哥哥抵挡下一千次、一万次伤害，那也不过是无法兑现的可怜幻想。老实说，他对自己的怨念从来不比对莱纳的少。
Relationships: Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 2





	The Way to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 颚兄弟cp向，马莱没进行始祖夺回计划的if，焦躁兄控小弟出没

“莱纳，再等一下……”

“你已经交代三遍了，马赛尔。”莱纳一边啃苹果一边嘟囔，“绝对不要告诉波波你受了伤，得躺在这里恢复上一段时间。拜托，我已经发过誓，还收下了这个。”

苹果是吉克带来的，说是哪个长官心血来潮赏的作战犒劳品。战士们的补贴有限，新鲜水果很快被吉克论功行赏分到小战士们手里。

这次送来的苹果品质很好，隔着牛皮纸袋都能闻到清淡的香味，莱纳的那只被他小心收进口袋，准备带回家给妈妈。马赛尔是凯旋的大功臣，分到三只，他慷慨地拿出两个给皮克和莱纳，作为保守秘密的交换（贝尔托特不需要贿赂就答应，阿尼根本没参与他们的战后团建活动）。只是守口如瓶就能得到第二只，对莱纳来说实在是划算的交易。

正躺在床上休息的马赛尔状态十分糟糕。厚厚的纱布将他大半张脸都遮住，只余一只右眼露在外面，放在被子外的腿打了石膏，床边还立着副拐杖。

莱纳用力咬了口苹果，酥脆的咀嚼声混着他的话含糊不清：“如果被波尔克知道，不光你会被他埋怨，我也会和他打起来。”严格来说，他和波尔克的对峙不能算打起来，对方总能把他揍倒在地，虽然莱纳不肯承认这一点。

也许是为了安慰忧心忡忡的马赛尔，莱纳故意模仿波尔克的语调，“‘喂！莱纳！都是因为你这家伙我哥才会受伤的吧！’他绝对会揪着我的领子这么说。”

马赛尔笑了出来：“抱歉，莱纳，你知道波尔克总是特别操心我们的事情。”

莱纳的运气实在不太好。

前一天他还庆幸自己再一次和波尔克错开任务。虽然在战场上的时间漫长又危险，但在莱纳看来，能和波尔克分开几个月对双方都好。在莱纳以铠之巨人身份接受任务时，波尔克复杂的眼神能让他幼稚的心高兴上好久，更何况搭档是马赛尔。

莱纳不喜欢波尔克，但对稳重可靠的马赛尔很是尊敬。

咬着苹果，他快乐地去找贝尔托特商量今晚去哪散心。下一个转角，就和“此时最不想碰见”的人撞了个满怀。

那个来自马赛尔的“贿赂”掉在两人中间，滚动中沾上沙尘，看起来可怜极了。

波尔克用力推开门，响声把坐在床上看书的马赛尔吓了一跳。在看清来人是弟弟后，他手中的书都掉到地上。

还没来得及思考为什么刚委托大家将这事瞒住波尔克就冲进房间，马赛尔的肩膀就被弟弟抓住了。

波尔克本并不想扣住哥哥的肩膀，冲到床边时他短暂停顿了一下，看上去是在找适合抓又能增强气势的地方——毕竟大哥这副被绷带包得乱七八糟的样子实在不好下手。揪衣领这种不尊重人的姿势只能对可恶的吊车尾做，就像他刚刚干的那样，在抓住莱纳衣领后狠狠给了他一拳。

马赛尔身上的包扎粗糙又潦草，光是那个扭曲的打结方式就知道不是出于医疗人员之手，将他哥折腾成这副模样的只能是莱纳或贝尔托特。在巨人继承者强大的自愈力面前，医护人员不会将药品浪费在他们身上。

看着兄长狼狈的样子，波尔克不高兴地松开手，把到嘴边的话咽下去，闷闷地在马赛尔床边坐下。

马赛尔试图打破尴尬。

“波尔克，你怎么会在这里？”

其实他更想问为什么弟弟会在莱纳一走后就闯进房间，他分明不厌其烦地嘱托了好多遍要把受伤的事瞒下来。

“我来军部有事。” 正在生闷气的波尔克压抑着心里马上要溢出的火，努力让语调保持平静，“如果不是凑巧，你就可以幸运地把我瞒在鼓里了呢，大哥。”

就算他有心控制自己不要对哥哥发火，他的不高兴还是全部摆在脸上。

他和莱纳相撞在拐角，没啃几口的苹果在遮掉残缺口后还能看出新鲜的娇嫩。许是双方都在走神，这一下撞击有非常实在的力量，波尔克险些坐到地上。

本就因被哥哥躲着而心里不快的波尔克在看清来人后，立刻抓住了莱纳的衣领：“混蛋！走路不知道看着点路吗？”

“你就看路了吗，波波，在成为吊车尾后是连反应力都跟不上了啊？”

莱纳忍住没跟波尔克动起手来，他被马赛尔千叮咛万嘱咐，千万要瞒着他那爱发脾气的弟弟。吃人嘴软，否则被同期惯出些脾气的莱纳才不会像现在这样底气不足。

和莱纳闹惯了的波尔克当然察觉到这家伙的不自然：“喂，这次任务是你和我哥一起去的吧？”

“这种事你不是最清楚吗？跟个没长大的小孩一样，每次都要事无巨细记下哥哥的任务时间，一旦没在规定时间内回来就唧唧歪歪的……”

因为心虚，莱纳的话反倒越说越多，最后他都被自己影响到：或许波尔克这神经质的家伙早就打探出马赛尔重伤，毕竟他们兄弟俩的感情深厚有目共睹，同期间常常调侃。

莱纳的话因突然受到的面部重击而被迫停止。

波尔克最终还是知道了哥哥在哪。互殴时他激出莱纳的更多反应，里面透露的信息碎片足够让波尔克猜到哥哥拜托莱纳瞒着他的事。把莱纳揍倒在地后，波尔克没来得及和平时一样说些挑衅言语，便匆匆跑去哥哥在的地方。他的脑子里一团乱麻，甚至后悔自己没有趁机多踹莱纳几脚。

自他落选，被迫去当那个要等十三年的家伙后，一切机会和可能都随着继承的资格消失了。他到现在都只能当个普通士兵，别说和哥哥并肩作战，就连上战场都是小概率事件。

他对莱纳的嫉妒在几年里成倍增长，不管是吊车尾能得到巨人之力，还是能成为荣誉马莱人在战场上得到大家的崇拜、被坊间的艾尔迪亚孩子争相模仿扮演。这其中，波尔克为莱纳定下的最严重罪名，是他身为马莱之盾却不能每次都保护兄长全身而退。

哥哥是第几次带着一身伤回来了？波尔克的心里有标准答案。他记着每一个伤口，由此一点点累积起对莱纳的不满。

如果是他站在哥哥身边……

这么多年来，这个假设在每个夜晚都绕在他脑子里，他反反复复构思了成百上千次。波尔克一开始还会因自己布置的英雄情节满足到傻笑出声，但随着时间推移，这样幼稚想法带来的落差像钝刀一样将他刺得千疮百孔。

就算在每晚的梦中，波尔克·贾利亚德以铠之巨人之力替哥哥抵挡下一千次、一万次伤害，那也不过是无法兑现的可怜幻想罢了。也许在十三年后他能得到继承权，但到时他也无法将朝思暮想的景象兑现。

他总会想到这件事，在以往的基础上加深对莱纳的痛恨——同时对自己的不满也日益加深，老实说，波尔克对自己的怨念从来不比对莱纳的少。

“到军部来是有什么要紧事吗？” 

马赛尔担心情绪失落的弟弟被苛刻的军官抓住把柄刁难，想着是不是该将他的活计拜托给别人，“你看上去不太舒服。”

他想拍拍弟弟的肩膀，可惜负伤的右手还没恢复出手掌，左手又被弟弟冰凉的小爪子握住，最后他只能轻轻捏了捏弟弟的手。

“哥，怎么又搞成这副样子？” 波尔克的声音越来越轻，“每次你受伤，我都是在你痊愈后才知道。”

“这点伤马上就能恢复好了。” 马赛尔抿唇，让语气显得轻描淡写，“你忙完就早点回家吧？今晚咱们可以吃炖土豆……”

他的话戛然而止。

低着头的波尔克难以看清表情，但带温度的泪滴打在二人交握的手上，烫的马赛尔无措起来。

他不常看见波尔克落泪。弟弟独立又倔强，绝不会在外人面前哭，就算面对哥哥也鲜少露出软弱的样子。

“波尔克……？”

被兄长叫到名字，波尔克的肩膀剧烈抖动了一下，随后他松开紧握着的手，用力擦去失态的眼泪。他张嘴想辩解，但干紧的喉咙让他一个字也说不出。

一路打打闹闹过来的兄弟间鲜少出现这样的局面，就算是队里有名的会照顾人的马赛哥哥都不知该作何反应。他只能揉揉弟弟的头，每次波尔克和莱纳吵架他都会这样安慰弟弟，“好久没见你哭了，真不习惯。要吃苹果吗？”

觉得掉眼泪很丢人的波尔克尴尬地点头，不自在地吸吸鼻子。

见到弟弟态度有所缓和，马赛尔松了口气。他示意波尔克去拿小桌上仅剩的那枚苹果：“这次的好像很甜哦，莱纳刚刚看到苹果眼睛都亮了……”

这句话将才缓和下的氛围再一次打回冰点。

“他刚刚果然在这里吗？”

“什么？”

“我在门口碰到他了。” 波尔克红着眼咬牙，“你让他帮忙包扎伤口，却瞒着我。”

“每次都是这样，每次都，好像那个混蛋才是你亲弟弟……”

马赛尔无法回答。

在编织完完美的谎言后，愧疚的种子在几年内缓慢生长到填满他胸口，压得马赛尔喘不上气。他对莱纳越来越照顾，甚至让波尔克都嫉妒起来。

但他又怎么能对弟弟开口？无论是继续隐瞒还是全盘托出都不是最优解。波尔克总会因这件事而受伤。

“吊车尾倒是生龙活虎的啊。” 波尔克越说越大声，“不是铠之巨人吗，为什么受伤的是哥……”

“波尔克！”

马赛尔用前所未有的严厉语气喝止住弟弟：“这样用言语攻击战友并不妥当，有些事你不明白。”

波尔克深吸一口气，猛锤了下床。

沉默在二人间蔓延开。过了一会，波尔克甩甩头，像是终于恢复过来，他找回说话的思绪，只是一直低着头不肯与马赛尔对视：“对，我是不明白，但这还不是因为哥一直把我当小孩。莱纳那家伙和我一样，你却允许他站在你身边。”

“只有你身边的位置，只有保护你的位置，我绝对不想让给别人。”

他的语速又急切起来，为了在哥哥解释前把自己的想法全盘托出，没有仔细思考就抢着开口：“凭什么不是我。让我来的话，我会做的比谁都好。”

他不像莱纳那样怀揣着远大的英雄梦，比起为艾尔迪亚的罪恶血脉赎罪、或是保护人类这样繁复又宏大的目标，波尔克想得到力量的初衷只是好好保护家人。

为什么他一直以来拼命的成果却是这样？

他抬起头，意外在哥哥眼中看到脆弱和挣扎。马赛尔的声音里再没有之前佯装的严厉，他在发抖：“我很抱歉，波尔克……”

别道歉，我不想听这个啊，哥。  
波尔克托起哥哥被包扎的像木乃伊一样的脸。  
他吻了哥哥。

如果一开始没选错，结局是否会不一样呢。  
那时的马赛尔太小了，七岁的哥哥在被可爱的小弟抱着手臂撒娇时，根本无法用理智拒绝。

让我和哥哥一起去吧，我要和哥一起嘛，哥，哥——

他心软了，波尔克缠着他，他也同样不想和弟弟分开。他瞒着爸妈将双份报名表交到选拔处，一切尘埃落定后，妈妈没有责怪他们，只是流着泪把两个小家伙拥入怀中。爸爸沉默地抽完一只烟，“你们都要好好的，要互相照顾，知道吗？”

他们一起训练，一起玩闹，一起被马迦特队长训斥，被吉克前辈揉着脑袋夸奖，从小豆丁长成大豆丁。马赛尔逐渐稳住几百个候选中前三名的位置，波尔克竟也出人意料的进了前十。

波尔克没有直白说过，但旁人都看得出来，他一直以兄长为既定目标在努力。公布候补生名单那天，他兴奋了好久，小狗一样摇着尾巴扑到哥哥身上，说以后哥哥当老大，他当哥哥的副官。

但马赛尔不想让弟弟当他的副官了，波尔克应该永远是只无忧无虑的快乐小狗。

他想了很多，终于想出个办法。第一次，他给自己做足了心理建设，贬低弟弟的话说出口时，他捏紧拳头，克制着让声音不要发颤。因着他优秀的成绩和滴水不漏的风评，长官们很愿意听他说上几句，正巧在旁的吉克看了他一眼，也顺势替莱纳美言了一番。

谈话结束后，马赛尔和吉克道谢。战士长将擦完眼镜的手帕塞回口袋里，“你是哥哥嘛，我理解。对兄弟抱有那种感情，你们两个都很辛苦啊。”

“……”

他在吉克的眼神中哑口无言。是的，他不只是一个自私护短的哥哥，在某次替弟弟擦去嘴角食物碎屑，产生吻下去的冲动时，他就清楚意识到这一点。

所以他更加无法收手，他看着波尔克因落选而痛哭，对莱纳偷偷投以艳羡的眼神，每次自己平安归来的晚上都要一起睡。小狗赤诚的心让他无从应对，他能给弟弟的，只有确保弟弟长久，健康地活着。

波尔克很紧张，贴上哥哥的唇后就不知该怎么做了，只能僵硬地闭眼，直到嘴里尝到咸涩的味道。

“哥？”

他错愕地睁眼，哥哥在哭，哥哥哭得比被欺负的莱纳还惨，鼻涕都流出来了。波尔克慌乱地要替哥擦眼泪，马赛尔拨开他的手，把头靠在弟弟怀里。

“哥，你别哭啊，你，你怎么了。”

哥哥把头埋得更深，泪水打湿了波尔克的衣襟。长久以来堆积的情绪骤然决堤，他像要把从小到大忍住的眼泪都哭出来一样止不住地抽泣。

“……波尔克，呜，抱歉，我不会再推开你……”

波尔克被从未见过的哥哥的眼泪砸晕了，懵了一下，才反应过来马赛尔的意思。

“所以，你以后不会再躲着我了？”

“嗯。”

“不会受伤以后偷偷在军部躲着不回家？”

“嗯。”

“我和莱纳吵架不会偏袒他？”

“我什么时候偏袒他了。” 马赛尔破涕为笑，任由弟弟毛手毛脚地揉他发红的眼眶，“每次都是你欺负人家。”

“我哪有，” 波尔克的脸发烫，他把哥哥抱得更紧，“那，那我今晚可以留下来吗，唔，我还想再亲你……”

“这件衣服是昨天穿过的吧？”

皮克拎起波尔克的衣角，指着上面的一小块污渍。

“昨天午饭时候沾上的脏东西。看上去你在军部休息室睡了一夜，波波，昨晚没回家吗？”

波尔克把衣服拽回来：“……昨天比较忙，所以睡这了。”

“等下的会议不长，可以结束后去把脏衣服换下来，不然污渍很难洗掉哦。”

在他们打闹的间隙，马赛尔拿着文件从门外走进来。

“我伤到腿，行动不方便，就麻烦波尔克在军部陪我留宿了。”

“欸？马赛尔主动让波波来照顾的？”

皮克惊讶了一瞬，她看着面上不显但眼里闪着光的波尔克，笑眯眯地移开视线：“照顾了哥哥一晚上啊，波波真听话。”

虽然对具体细节有些好奇，但隐约猜到答案的皮克决定假装什么都不知道。要是波波爆炸了会很麻烦的。

会议还没开始，马迦特队长正在白板上写一会要用的资料。莱纳打了个哈欠，看到坐在对面的波尔克把头靠在哥哥肩上。马赛尔低头，用眼神问弟弟有什么事，波尔克顺势凑近他嘴唇…亲了一下？

莱纳目瞪口呆，波尔克朝他露出个特别白痴的挑衅笑容，被马赛尔敲了下头。

“所以说，贝尔托特，这俩兄弟今天搞什么哦？”

在回收容所的路上，莱纳还在向好友吐槽。贾利亚德兄弟今天甚至提早溜了，回家小分队只剩下他们四个。

“波波大概被蚊子咬傻了吧？” 皮克露出迷之微笑， “看到他脖子上的蚊子包了么，没有巨人之力还是挺不方便的，昨晚被叮到刚刚还没好呢。”

并不想掺合这么多的贝尔托特只想假装什么都没听见。

END.


End file.
